Love Lost
by bcmvany12
Summary: Ziva is shot during a shoot out at a warehouse. When they take her to the hospital the doctors say that she might not make it. The rest of the team reflects on the times they had spent with her. Contains Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction! Btw. I do not own NCIS.**

Shots rang out from all directions. It was at a warehouse where a Petty Officer had supposedly been selling drugs. There were wooden crates piled high on top of each other.

From the first shots Ziva had dropped to her knee's to avoid getting a bullet in the head. She quickly looked around the corner of the crate and shot off a few rounds.

Gibbs and McGee had taken to the other side of the warehouse and had heard the shots. They would be there any minute. Meanwhile, Tony had also shot off a few rounds and had wounded two men.

Ziva was having trouble getting a good shot so she begun to climb up the boxes. To Tony it seemed to happen in slow motion. A man she had not seen behind the crates had seen her and shot her in the stomach, the side, and the leg.

Tony had hidden himself among the boxes as the shooter walked over to Ziva who was clutching her side.

"Tsk tsk. To bad I have to kill you. Pretty girl. Your partner couldn't save you and nor will he now."

The man snapped his fingers and Tony was hit over the head and knocked out. The gunman, having no more bullets, held up a knife.

"Have fun in heaven." He said with a smirk.

"Go to hell!" Ziva yelled, successfully tripping him with her good leg and grabbed her knife.

"You are wounded in three places there is no way you can fight me!"

But Ziva simply smiled as she saw Tony awake and raise his gun at the shooter. It was over in one shot. The shooter fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Ziva! Are you ok?" Tony asked eying her injuries.

"Never better" Ziva said. She took one step and fell into Tony's arms. She was very pale and covered in blood.

**What did you think? Love it Hate it? Tell Me!**

**-Bren**


	2. the news

**First of all thank you so much for your reviews!!! This is my first fan fiction and I working very hard on it!**

**Btw, I do not own NCIS or any of its characters unfortunately.**

Gibbs and McGee were able to arrest the other drug dealers at the warehouse while Tony road in the ambulance with Ziva. She looked so vulnerable. Which was the complete opposite of her. She was always so strong and healthy. He could barely stand to see her like this. After they had gotten her into surgery, Tony sat in the waiting room with Gibbs and McGee.

"You should call her McGee." Tony handed a cell phone to him.

McGee reluctantly took the phone and dialed a number he knew all to well.

"Abby's lab, Abby speaking." Abby practically screamed over the blaring music.

"Abby! Turn the music down!" Once they could use a normal voice level McGee finally said, "Abby, Ziva's been hurt. We're at-"

Before he could finish Abby had grabbed her keys, caf-pow and was on her way.

Abby came running into the waiting room franticly searching for McGee. She was wearing high top black converse with black jeans and a red T-shirt that had a black skull on it.

"McGee!!!! What's going on? What happened? Is she ok?" Abby was firing off questions so fast that McGee didn't catch a word of what she had said.

"Abbs, Ziva is in surgery. We don't know anything yet." Gibbs replied looking up at Abby with worried eyes.

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby said through muffled sobs as she pulled him into a tight hug.

This was going to be a very long wait. After a few hours of pacing, crying, and worrying the doctor came out.

"I am so sorry. Sorry we did all that we could but I don't think she is going to make it. I'm so sorry.

**What did you think? What should happen next? You see that little button? The one that says, Review? Press It! I love hearing your comments!**

**-Bren**


	3. Tony and Ziva

**Thanks for the Reviews! I really enjoy hearing from you! **

**BTW, I do not own NCIS.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We did our jobs getting in the dirt bags. Now it's your job to keep her alive!" Gibbs

yelled at the doctor. Abby began to cry. "It's ok Abby. It's ok." McGee said patting her

back. Tony was speechless. How could this happen to Ziva? To his partner. His friend.

No matter how much he denied it, he cared greatly for her. "Can we see her?" Tony

asked. "One at a time." The doctor said. Tony was the first to go in. The second he saw

her he felt a tear escape his eye. She was asleep peacefully but bandaged, bruised, and

breathing through a tube. She looked so sad. His crazy ninja chick was lying broken in

front of him, and there was nothing he could do. Tony wiped the tear away and sat down

in the chair by her bed. He found himself remembering all the stupid things he had done.

The pranks, the annoying comments, and the rude horrible things he said to her after

Jeanne. Oh. Why did he shut her out after Jeanne? Why didn't he listen to her and

follow the director in L.A? It was his fault she was dead. Then he remembered the good

things. Their first under cover mission, their movie nights, and just being with her in

general. He remembered how she loved to cook, how she was afraid of ghosts, and how

she loved to tease him. He remembered being trapped in the container with her. He

remembered what it was like to see her when he was agent afloat. How he realized how

much he had missed her. And now he realized just how much he loved her. "Ziva. Please

wake up. Please." He pleaded moving a strand of hair away from her face. "I need you

here with me. With the team. Please."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziva wanted nothing more than to wake up. She could hear Tony. She could feel his hand

in hers. But she felt to weak to move. She wanted to tell Tony how much he meant to her.

She wanted to lean up and kiss him and him to kiss her back. But she was going to die.

And she would never get a chance to tell any of them how much they meant to her. She

wanted to fight but the pain was holding her back. And now all she could hear was,

"Fight Ziva. Fight for me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you like it so far! If you do Review it! They help me write faster! **

**-Bren**


	4. McGee and Ziva

**Now it's McGee's turn to talk to Ziva! What will he say? And thanks for your awesome reviews! **

**BTW: I do not, Nor will ever own NCIS.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony left the Ziva's room reluctantly. It was McGee's turn. He was barely able to escape

Abby's hug. McGee walked into her room. "Oh Ziva." McGee whispered sitting down

next to her. Ziva was like McGee's older sister. She always looked out for him and he

looked up to her. But seeing her like this, so weak, was heart breaking. McGee had

always liked Ziva. She was a strong individual and he often envied her "ninja" moves.

McGee found himself looking back on their times together. She had stood up for him and

encouraged him when Tony was being "Tony." When she first came to NCIS he had to

admit that he did have a little crush on her. But now they were good friends. And that was

all he wanted. McGee began to tear up. "Ziva why did you have to climb up those boxes?

Why did you have to be so stupid? Ziva you can't just leave us here. We need you!" tears

were flowing down McGee's face now. Maybe if he had run just a little faster when he

heard the gunshots. If he hadn't tripped running toward them. Maybe he would have

gotten there fast enough to stop this from happening. "It's all my fault!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziva had heard McGee and was trying so hard to awake. She could hear him crying and

on the inside so was she. "I'm still here! I hear you!" she wanted to yell but she couldn't.

Now, she had a friend who was convinced that this was his fault and was crying his eyes

in. or was the term out? She wanted to pat him on the back or tell him that he could not

have stopped this. But she was still stuck in the darkness. Blind. Mute. And Dying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So what do you think? You like? Review it!**

**-Bren**


	5. Abby and Ziva

I do not own NCIS.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When McGee walked out of the hospital room, his eyes red and puffy. Keeping his head

down he walked back to the waiting room. "McGee! Oh my god! Oh my god! Is it that

bad? I need to see Ziva now!" Abby babbled on and on. "Abby!" Gibbs, Tony, McGee,

and Ducky all yelled. "Right." Abby replied, turning on her heel and walking towards

Ziva's room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ziva!!! Oh my god!" Abby exclaimed rushing to Ziva's side. "You really got yourself

into a mess this time!" Abby looked sadly down at her friend. It was one thing to loose

Kate, but now Ziva was going to be dead to. Would they meet in heaven? "Ziva, please

don't die! If you die, then there is sure as hell hope for the rest of us!" Ziva could live

though bomb blasts, torture, and extreme pain. A few little gunshots couldn't stop this

"crazy ninja" as Tony would say. After a few moments of silence, Abby spoke up.

"Ziva?" She asked as if expecting an answer. "I am so sorry for everything I have done

that upset you. I'm sorry I was mean to you when you first came to NCIS. I'm sorry I

said you had no feelings. I'm sorry I slapped you when Gibbs was in a coma. I'm sorry

I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Ziva didn't move. She didn't do anything. And that was what

hurt Abby the most. Ziva was in a coma and she had lost so much blood! "What am I

supposed to do without you?" Abby chocked out between sobs. The Goth sat there next

to Ziva crying silently, no even touching the caf-pow sitting next to her. She was too

depressed for her usual caffeine buzz.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziva had heard Abby and accepted her apology. If only she could tell her that. If only she

could have told Abby that she to was sorry and she too knew she was going to die. And

Ziva knew that the end was getting closer because far off in the distance, she could

already see that white light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry it took me so long to post. School's been insane. But anyway, how did you like it? Review please!

-Bren


	6. Ziva and Gibbs

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was finally Gibbs's turn to see Ziva. To Gibbs, Ziva, like Abby, was the daughter he

had lost. Ziva and Gibbs shared a secret that no one knew of. Only Gibbs knew that Ziva

had shot Ari, her half brother to save Gibbs. Not even their team knew. "Would she want

me to tell them?" Gibbs found himself wondering. "Ziver…" He didn't know what to

say. He had lost so much! Shannon, Kelly, Kate then Jenny, now Ziva! Of course it was

all part of the job. He knew that death was bound to happen. Being a fed was a life-

threatening job. He knew that. She knew that. But Ziva was strong. She could do

anything! Ziva lived for this job. Finally, after much thought, Gibbs spoke up. "Ziva, I

don't care if you think that you cannot awake, I did not give you permission to die! I will

not let you die! I can't loose another daughter…Not again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gibbs thought of her as a daughter? Ziva felt touched by his comment. But it was not

enough. The light was getting closer, and coming faster then before. More then anything

in the world she wanted to yell, "I can hear you! Don't let me die!" She wanted to tell

Tony how much she loved him. But it was too 's words were being drowned out

by a static-like noise and her darkness became filled with light. Ziva felt it engulf her.

Take her away. She could no longer feel Gibbs hand. Or hear his voice. And simply

standing in the light, looking at her, was a woman in a white robe. "Who are you?" Ziva

asked, her voice shaking a bit. "My name is Kate." The woman replied. "Kate? Then that

means…" Ziva was unable to finish that sentence. "Welcome to heaven."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Just to let you know this is NOT the end of the story and the rest of it will NOT be as sad. Tell me what you think. But DON'T too be brutal! **

**-Bren**


	7. awake

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Gibbs was talking to Ziva, a machine next to her started to beep fast and loud and she

started to shake violently. He shot up and ran out of the room. "We need a doctor in

here!" The rest of the team heard him from the waiting room. "Ziva…" Tony whispered

to himself. He was worried. The woman he loved was fighting for her life and there was

nothing he could do to help her. Many doctors in white coats sprinted into her room

carrying medical supplies. Gibbs and the rest of the team stood in the doorway, watching

helplessly as the doctors worked furiously to save Ziva's life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No! It is not my time! I do not want to go!" Ziva yelled. Kate looked up at her. "You

are right. It's not your time yet. I will gladly send you back down to earth." "Thank you

Kate, but why am I here now?" Ziva asked. Her voice full of confusion. "I have a

warning for you Ziva. Life is too short to hold back. Live every moment to the fullest or

you will regret it someday." Kate finished. "And your lucky numbers are…" Kate smiled.

"Now it's time to go." Kate took Ziva's hand and the light around them became brighter

and brighter…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're loosing her!" One of the doctors yelled. Suddenly the line on the machine went

flat. Abby burst into tears and buried her face into McGee's shoulder. Gibbs's shoulders

drooped and he looked down at his shoes. Tony let a tear escape his eye. He didn't want

to believe it…but she was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The light was so bright Ziva had to close her eyes. Suddenly she felt a pain in her chest

and heard a mixture of sobbing and, a beeping noise?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just as everyone in the room lost hope, a steady beep from the machine set everyone in

frenzy. Ziva opened her eyes to see Abby, McGee, Gibbs and best of all Tony. They all

begun to hug her, laugh and cry. And through all the commotion Ziva saw Kate standing

in the back of the room smiling. Ziva smiled in return as the angel faded away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**This is not the end of the story! But I really hope you like it so far! Please review!**

**-Bren**


	8. Love Found

Finally Ziva was allowed to go home and Tony had offered to give her lift. Her wounds

had healed and she was more than ready to go back to work. Now they were sitting in the

car in the hospital parking lot. "Are you ok Tony?" Ziva asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's

just…" His voice trailed off. Ziva looked at him confused. "What is troubling him?" she

thought. "It's just… you almost died! And for a few moments, you were dead. And I

couldn't help you!" Tony looked down at his lap. He felt like crying, but that was not the

type of guy he was. "Tony, every day we risk our lives. Chances are that this will happen

again and again. There is nothing either of us can do for each other if something happens

to us." She placed a hand on his shoulder. Tony turned the key in the ignition and begun

to drive Ziva home. As soon as they were there Ziva looked up at him. "Tony do you

want to come inside and watch a movie?" She asked unsure if he would even want to.

"Sure. I'd like that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once they were inside and sitting on the couch, about to turn on the movie. He had his

arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder they were so comfortable around

each other. Ziva had been thinking. _"Oh just kiss him! You LOVE him!"_ Meanwhile Tony

was thinking, _"Tell her! Tell her you love her! NOW!"_ Tony finally spoke up.

"Um…Ziva? Can I tell you something?" "Sure Tony." Ziva answered wanting to kiss

him so badly. "Ziva I think I love…" But before he could finish his sentence Ziva had

leaned in and was kissing him passionately. And he was kissing her back…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziva woke up on her couch with Tony's arms around her. Never before had she felt so

safe and never before had this felt so right…She loved him and he loved her. That was all

that mattered to her. Then she remembered Kate. "Thank you!" She whispered into the

dark room. "Your welcome." Kate's voice was heard in the darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The end**

**Did you Love it? Or did you really love it? Just don't say it sucked because that would hurt my 13-year-old feelings! =[ Anyway, Thanks 4 the reviews!**

**-Bren **


End file.
